fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Book Locations
Rare Book Locations In Fable III This is part of the "The Pen Is Mightier..." quest. Locations of Books 'Rare Book #1: City of Aurora' *Name: The Amazing Exploits of Baron Barnaby Beadle *Location: You will find it when you climb the stairs to the temple in Aurora and approach the altar. It will be near the candles to the right. 'Rare Book #2: City of Aurora' *Name: The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol 1: Hang Gliders *Location: This book is sitting on the edge of the shrine near an arch. It is by the looping path leading away from the temple and right near a Gnome. 'Rare Book #3: Bowerstone Castle *Name: The Alchemy and Immortality *Location: Inside of the castle, head upstairs and turn left to head towards the royal bedroom. It is on one of the beds in the small room to the right. 'Rare Book #4: Bowerstone Industrial' *Name: Famous Killers: Terrence Posture *Location: You will find this book on a table near the piano inside the pub. 'Rare Book #5: Bowerstone Market' *Name: Tyranny of Tyrants *Location: You will find this book when you enter the Cock in the Crown pub in the center of the market area. Go the the second floor and follow the balcony around to the table and chairs near the window. 'Rare Book #6: Bowerstone Market' *Name: The Grasping Avarice of Kings and their Lackeys *Location: When you cross the bridge and go past the city wall on your way to Millfields, purchase the 3rd house on the right. This is the Dollhouse, enter the 2nd floor from the outside and you will find it on the bed in the corner. 'Rare Book #7: Bowerstone Old Quarter' *Name: Dangerous Things: Industrial Machinery *Location: You will find this book at the base of the statue in the park where the road curves up the hill. 'Rare Book #9: Brightwall Village' *Name: Famous Kings of History: Markus Ivy *Location: You will find this book on the bedside table on the 2nd floor of the pub in Brightwall Village. 'Rare Book #10: Brightwall Village' *Name: Attack of the Killer Puffins *Location: Find the furniture shop on the hill near the large frog statues then go around the left side of the building to the back corner. It will be on the windowsill at the back of the building. 'Rare Book #11: Brightwall Village' *Name: The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol. 2: Ovens *Location: Go up the stairs on the side of the house near the Brightwall Academy to the 2nd floor called the Two-Knock House. It will be on the railing inside of the house. 'Rare Book #12: Cesspools' *Name: Dangerous Things: Gunpowder *Location: This book is on the table just inside of the entrance. 'Rare Book #13: Chillbreath Caverns' *Name: Famous Killers: Xavier Smedley *Location: Find the Chillbreath Cavern from the entrance nearest the monorail station and go down the path to where you begin to see the overhead wooden supports. Find the frozen creek between the rocks on the right and follow the ice around to a stack of crates near a bedroll. It will be on a crate here. 'Rare Book #14: Dankwater Cavern' *Name: Liver of Darkness *Location: You must complete the Hobnobbing with Hobbes Quest before you can access this area. If you have done so already, return to the area where you left Dans Mourir and enter the water. Then swim all the way to the far left end of the cave. It will then be on a table below the cliff where you first had entered the cavern. 'Rare Book #15: Driftwood' *Name: Dangerous Things: Stargazing in Remote Areas *Location: You will need to make your way out of the left-most island and enter the mine on the side that is facing the shore. You will find the book on one of the crates to the left as you enter. This will be avaliable after completing the Giftwood for Driftwood Quest. 'Rare Book #16: Dweller Camp' *Name: Famous Kings of History: King Cedric *Location: You will find this book on the table inside of the Wimpet’s Sniffle wagon near the top of the switchbacking trail that goes to the pond. 'Rare Book #17: Millfields' *Name: AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour Book *Location: You need to accept the Bored to Death in Mourningwood and then dig up the Normanomicon in Millfields. Then defeat the hollow men that will attack you and afterwards enter the crypt where the leader of the hollow men came from to get the book. 'Rare Book #18: Mistpeak Valley' *Name: How to be a Crack Shot *Location: You will find this book when you enter the ticket booth outside of the Mistpeak Monorail Station, it will be on the counter by the cash register. 'Rare Book #19: Mourningwood' *Name: The Mibbs-Spagno Theory of Gluttony *Location: At the hippie camp, find the tattooist's house (Organic Ink). The book is on the crate under the house closest to the stockpile platform 'Rare Book #20: Ossuary' *Name: Famous Kings of History: Old King Oswald *Location: You will find this book on top of the stone railing on the balcony just behind the golden door. 'Rare Book #21: Reaver’s Manor' *Name: Dangerous Things: Lightning *Location: Go to the room up to the left of the stairs and it will be on the table near the windows. You can also find this during the Reaver’s Unmentionables Quest or by purchasing it. 'Rare Book #22: Reliquary' *Name: How to be a Master Swordsman *Location: Go down the steps inside of the Brightwall Academy to enter the Reliquary and right away turn right once inside. It will be to the right on a stand. 'Rare Book #23: Reliquary' *Name: Famous Killers: Carl Tendency *Location: You will first need to complete the “An Ancient Key” quest to reach a locked library inside of the Reliquary. It will then be on a stand in the corner of the room. 'Rare Book #24: Sandfall Palace' *Name: Dangerous Things: Ladders *Location: First cross the bridge over the first section of water you come across. Then head to the far side of the room and go down the stairs to the right. It will be on the railing near trees. 'Rare Book #25: Silverpines' *Name: The Very Unsafe Book for Boys, Vol. 3: Boxing *Location: Head down the path to the settlement in the center of the forest. Then walk around the first cabin to the left to find the book on the crates next to the house. 'Rare Book #26: Sunset House' *Name: The Extraordinary Homunculus of Baron Von Orfen *Location: First approach the gazebo with the statues and then look to the park bench near the hedges. It will be sitting on the park bench. Quest only Books ''These books are given as quests by the librarian 'After returning 5 books' 6 books counting the first one in the quest *Name: Book of Mysteries 'After returning 10 books' 12 books total counting the quest ones *Name: The Invocation of the Watcher 'After returning 15 books' 18 books total counting the quest ones *Name: The Pangs of Sunset 'After returning 20 books' 24 books total counting the quest ones *Name: Reaver on Reaver 'After returning 29 books' *Location: This will be the final book in the “Pen is Mightier Than The…” Quest. You will need to find and return all 29 books before Samuel gives you the key to this final part of the Reliquary that has this book. Once you accept the quest, enter the first locked door on the right and then go down the stairs till you eventually fight some hollow men. Then once you have fought them all off, head down the hallway to the lowermost floor in the collapsed area. Go past the rubble and you will see the book on a pedestal to the right. Category:Fable III Category:Locations Category:Fable III Books Category:Quests Category:Spoilers